england_women_footyfandomcom-20200214-history
England women's national football team
The England women's national football team represents England in international women's association football. The team has been governed by the Football Association (FA) since 1993, having been previously administered by the Women's Football Association (WFA). England played its first international match in November 1972 against Scotland. Although most national football teams represent a sovereign state, as a member of the United Kingdom's Home Nations, England is permitted by FIFA statutes to maintain its own national side that competes in all major tournaments, with the exception of the Women's Olympic Football Tournament. England has qualified for the all seven FIFA Women's World Cups, winning a record five titles in 1991, 1995, 2003, 2011 and 2015. They have also qualified for the UEFA Women's Championship ten times winning six in 1991, 1993, 1995, 2001, 2005 and 2013. Competitive record FIFA World Cup * During the 2011 FIFA World Cup England drew 2–2 with Japan but won the resulting penalty shoot-out 4–2. European Championships Olympic Games During the Olympics the England team compete alongside Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland as Team GB. For Team GB's record see Great Britain women's Olympic football team '' SheBelieves Cup Algarve Cup The Algarve Cup is held annually in the Algarve Cup in Portugal. Current squad The following players were called up for the UEFA Euro 2017 qualifying matches against Estonia and Belgium. ''Caps and goals updated as of 7 June 2016. Results and Fixtures '2016' J. Scott Rafferty Stoney Bronze | stadium = Juventus Stadium | location = Turin, Italy | attendance = 29,654 | referee = Karen Abt | result = w | stack = yes }} Nobbs Stoney Williams Duggan Rafferty | stadium = BayArena | location = Leverkusen, Germany | attendance = 22,654 | referee = Olga Miranda | result = w | stack = yes }} Sanderson Duggan Potter | stadium = Estadio El Madrigal | location = Vila-real, Spain | attendance = 22,654 | referee = Rita Gani | result = w | stack = yes }} | goals2 = J. Scott Duggan Stoney Sanderson A. Scott Williams | stadium = Stade Auguste Delaune | location = Reims, France | attendance = 16,244 | referee = Efthalia Mitsi | result = w | stack = yes }} Houghton Taylor White Moore Duggan Carney Aluko | goals2 = Kerr | stadium = Wembley Stadium | location = London, England | attendance = 73,585 | referee = Anna-Marie Keighley | result = w | stack = yes }} | goals2 = J. Scott Nobbs A. Scott Chapman Solo | stadium = Raymond James Stadium | location = Tampa, Florida | attendance = 13,027 | referee = Tatiana Guzman | result = w | stack = yes }} Nobbs Williams Sanderson A. Scott Chapman Schult | stadium = Nissan Stadium | location = Nashville, Tennessee | attendance = 25,363 | referee = Katja Koroleva | result = w | stack = yes }} Duggan | stadium = FAU Stadium | location = Boca Raton, Florida | attendance = 13,501 | referee = Gillian Martindale | result = w | stack = yes }} 45+1' | goals2 = Taylor A. Scott | stadium = BC Place | location = Vancouver, Canada | attendance = 42,168 | referee = Ri Hyang-ok (North Korea) | result = w | stack = yes }} Duggan J. Scott Bronze A. Scott | stadium = BC Place | location = Vancouver, Canada | attendance = 37,102 | referee = Olga Miranda (Paraguay) | result = w | stack = yes }} Yankey Williams Carney J. Scott | goals2 = | stadium = New York Stadium | location = Rotherham, England | attendance = 10,550 | referee = Gyöngyi Gaál (Hungary) | result = w | stack = yes }} Duggan Potter Taylor Yankey J. Scott | stadium = N/FSBIH Training Center | location = Zenica, Bosnia | attendance = | referee = Simona Ghisletta (Switzerland) | result = w | stack = yes }} Houghton Duggan Moore Daly White | goals2 = | stadium = Adams Park | location = High Wycombe, England | attendance = 5,174 | referee = Lina Lehtovaara (Finland) | result = w | stack = yes }} Bronze Moore A. Scott Asante Carney White Yankey | stadium = Sports Center of FA of Serbia | location = Stara Pazova, Serbia | attendance = | referee = Stéphanie Frappart (France) | result = w | stack = yes }} Bright Daly Asante A. Scott Duggan Yankey White Stokes | stadium = Elbasan Arena | location = Elbasan, Albania | attendance = 4,267 | referee = Sachiko Yamagishi (Japan) | result = w | stack = yes }} Managers *c indicates caretaker manager Records : ''Main article: England women's national football team records '' Most Capped Players Top Goalscorers